Sesshōin Kiara
This article is for Sesshōin Kiara. For enemy version, see Beast III/R. Active Skills First Skill= - Clairvoyance (Beast) D+++= }} |-| Second Skill= - Thesis of the Still Heart A+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Ruler class. (Deals 1.5x damage against them.) }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 3000 |c3 = 4000 |c4 = 5000 |c5 = 6000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own Arts performance by 20%, Max HP by 3000 and reduces party's Max HP except herself by 1000 Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Beast III/R from the SE.RA.PH Event is the NPC and enemy version of her. *She has the highest HP values out of all Alter Egos. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Sitonai. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Arjuna (Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Qin Liangyu and Yu Miaoyi. *She is the first and only playable servant with Beast attribute. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra CCC, "The Goddess Metamorphosis". *The celestial bodies in her Final Ascension art are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon and Mars, the Inner Planets. *She didn't have "Weak to Enuma Elish" Trait at initial release, but she does have it now. (Update date is unknown.) *She received Battle's Skill Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-, 20 February 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Kiarastage01.png|Stage 1 Kiarastage02.png|Stage 2 Kiarastage03.png|Stage 3 Kiarastage04.png|Stage 4 KiaraAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= KiaraIcon.png|Stage 1 SessyouinKiaraStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SessyouinKiaraStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SessyouinKiaraFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S167 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S167 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S167 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= SessyoinKiaraStage1New.png|Stage 1 SessyoinKiaraStage2New.png|Stage 2 SessyoinKiaraStage3New.png|Stage 3 S167 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S167 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S167 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo167.png|NP Logo KiaraSprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) KiaraSprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) KiaraSprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Kiarasheet_1.png|Stage 1 Kiarasheet_2.png|Stage 2 Kiarasheet_3.png|Stage 3 Kiarasheet_beast.png|Beast III/R (SE.RA.PH story only) |-| Craft Essences= Demonic_Bodhisattva_HD.png|Demonic Bodhisattva Portrait CE 0730.png|Sesshōin's First-Class Ohagi (Valentine CE) CE884.png|Bible of Shingon Tachikawa School CE1063.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Sesshōin Kiara |-| Command Codes= CC0036.png|Nun of a Merciful Gaze and Warm Expression |-| Others= Kiara_01.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Kiara_2.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:Japanese Servants Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Battle Animation Update